Polymer fabrics are extensively used in a wide variety of products, ranging from disposable towel sheets to sanitary napkins and from disposable diapers to surgical sponges. All these applications involve the absorption of water or aqueous liquids (urine, blood, lymph, spills of coffee, tea, milk, etc.). The fabrics must have good wicking properties, i.e., water must be readily taken up and spread.
Polymer fabrics are generally hydrophobic. It is desirable to improve the wicking/wetting ability of the polymer fabrics. Often wetting agents are used to improve the ability of the polymer fabric to pass water and bodily fluids through the polymer fabric and into an absorbant layer. Further, it is desirable that the polymer fabric maintain its wicking/wetting characteristics after repeated exposure to water or aqueous liquids.